


All the Ways We Say It

by WriterSine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gift Fic, Grief/Mourning, Hawveline, Kirkwall University, Law Student!Marian, Lesbian Hawke, Security Guard!Aveline, The major character death is for Carver, WARNING: Contains mentions of a mall shooting before the events of the story, With a side of hurt/comfort, a bit - Freeform, and an emotionally tense elevator scene, but it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: A year after their lives were rocked by tragedy, Aveline Vallen and Marian Hawke meet once again on the campus green of Kirkwall University.Could serendipity become something more?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Aveline Vallen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	All the Ways We Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellecosine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chicks n Fics-Episode 82 The Third One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533077) by WriterSine. 

> Hello! This fic was written as part of a writer duel with my friend michellecosine. Attached is a link of Michelle reading this fic for the time on our fanfiction podcast Chicks n Fics. Click through for the first half. Episodes 82 an 83!
> 
> Please be forewarned that this fic contains a scene where characters briefly discuss a mass shooting in a mall. There will not be a graphic description.

On the one year anniversary of Wesley’s death, Marian Hawke reentered Aveline’s life. 

She caught sight of Marian as she picked her way along the edge of a student protest in the High Campus quad. Marian sat on the wide, waist-high stone wall that bordered the paved walkways. Leaning against the wall beside her was a sign that read: “Shems for Dalish Rights” in capital letters. Her head was raised, the sun shining on her short, raven-black hair and golden face, as she listened to a Dalish elf giving a speech on a megaphone.

Delighted recognition bloomed in Aveline’s chest. She cut a course toward Marian through the fringes of the crowd, a small smile on her face. Aveline stepped around people where possible and gently but firmly moved them aside when there was no room around. A few glared, casting her distrustful looks when they saw her uniform. 

“Pig,” someone muttered. Aveline ignored them. She had been called worse.

Marian’s gaze shifted her direction as she drew closer. A cheeky grin lit up her face, wrinkling the faint red scar that crossed the bridge of her nose. “Officer Aveline!” Marian rose and stepped forward, hugging her tightly. 

Aveline blinked in surprise. Her arms were pinned at her sides. However, she could raise her hands just enough to cup Marian’s waist in return. “Hello, Marian,” she said.

Marian stepped back, still grinning. “I didn’t know you worked for Kirkwall University. When did you leave the Lothering PD?”

“Only a few months ago,” Aveline replied. The memory of Wesley’s death and everything that followed settled about her again. The heaviness surprised her, a little. She had carried Wesley around with her for a year. This moment, however, was the first time it had ever seemed like a burden. The realization was a cold stone in the pit of her stomach.

Marian’s grin slipped a little. “That makes sense,” she replied, her bright, soft voice becoming a little softer. “After Dad, and then Carver, you know. Mother didn’t want to stay in Lothering anymore.”

Aveline hooked a thumb in her belt, shifting her weight to her right hip. “I thought you were going to Fereldan State. Your file said you were accepted.” She jerked her head at the people behind them. “Though finding you here is less of a surprise.”

Marian groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, covering her forehead with her palm briefly. “ _ That _ was in my file?” She lowered her hand and shot Aveline a disbelieving look.

“I’ve always been very thorough.” 

Marian raised an eyebrow, then released a tiny sigh. Her tone was light and conversational again as she replied, “I applied to KU’s law school too. They accepted me, but the offer of enrollment wasn’t as good. You don’t want to know what I had to do to squeeze in. But, I’m here now, so that’s all the matters. An activist in her natural habitat.” She spread her hands, encompassing the quad and the demonstration. “Bethany’s a student here too. She started just this year.”

Before Aveline could reply, two women approached. One was slender and petite. She wore dark gray leggings and a flowing green tunic. Her hair was coal-black, cut short, and tucked behind her pointed ears. Dark, curving tattoos contrasted sharply with the her pale complexion, and drew attention to her big green eyes. Her companion was busty and voluptuous, with black hair, dark eyes, and warm brown skin. She wore a pair of heavy gold earrings and a necklace that rested just in the hollow of the cleavage revealed by her low cut tee-shirt. 

“There you are, Merrill,” Marian said, putting a hand on the Dalish woman’s arm. “Feeling better?”

Merrill wrung her hands, her brows drawn together. “Not really, there was just nothing left for me to throw up,” she replied. Her gaze slid from Marian’s face to the elf with the megaphone. “Oh, Creators! He’s almost done.”

The second woman put her hands on Merrill’s shoulders, massaging them gently. “You’ll be fine, kitten. You’ve been practicing for a week, you’ve got your speech down cold.”

“And we’re all here to support you,” Marian said. She glanced around at the crowd before turning back to Merrill. “Anders is...somewhere. Bethy will be here as soon as her class gets out. Even Fenris came.”

“Where is that grump anyway?” the second woman asked.

Marian jerked a thumb toward the raised green space beyond the wall. A white-haired elf in a black shirt and pants sat beneath the shade of a young tree. He was on his phone. 

“Ha, Anders owes me a sovereign.” She turned her dark eyes on Aveline then. “Who’s the rent-a-cop?”

Marian frowned. “This is Aveline Vallen,” Marian said. “She was a police officer back in Lothering and a family friend.” She glanced at Aveline. “The rude one is Isabela, and that’s Merrill, my roommates.”

Isabela offered Aveline a cheeky grin, and Aveline immediately classified her as trouble. 

A Dalish woman motioned Merrill forward. Her big eyes showed white all around the irises, but she squared her small shoulders. “Here I go,” she murmured and walked into the crowd.

Marian and Isabela sat on the wall, Isabela lounging against Marian’s shoulder. A few feet behind them, Fenris glanced up from his phone. Aveline remained standing and turned her gaze on the crowd. It had grown. Most of the people were elves, Dalish and non-Dalish, but it was 2:45 PM. Many classes were ending and Aveline could see students spilling into the quad. More humans were collecting at the edges of the demonstration. Some looked curious, some exasperated or confused. 

Aveline glimpsed her colleague, Donnic Hendyr, standing on the edge of a knot of human students several feet away, watching them. They were talking amongst themselves as they ogled the demonstration. One held up his hands over his face and forehead, fingers splayed. He and his friends laughed. Then one glanced at Donnic and the group moved away. Aveline nodded to herself in satisfaction. Donnic was a good man. 

“Hello, and thank you for coming. I know many of you skipped class for this, but as important as it is to consider our futures, it is also vital that we do not forget our past.” Merrill’s voice, amplified by the megaphone, still carried a nervous edge. “As elves, whether we are raised Dalish or not, we are heirs to a rich and magical cultural history. Sadly, we are also products of a deliberate and organized effort to destroy our culture and colonize our homelands and bodies.” 

“Fuck those guys!” someone yelled. A smattering of angry agreement traveled through the crowd. Aveline kept her expression neutral but her stomach was a knot of tension. Merrill was right, but Aveline hoped the crowd would remain non-violent. 

Merrill continued speaking, her voice firm now: “As modern elves it is our responsibility to reclaim our own history, reclaim our heritage, and teach future generations what it means to be the Elvhen. We cannot be afraid to demand recognition for who we are and what we as a people have gone through! That is why you are here. We are occupying this quad for the next two hours. We are a part of Kirkwall University and we will not allow the administration to alienate us any longer!” 

People cheered and clapped. The emotion of the crowd was shifting, becoming fired up but less angry. 

“We demand space to honor the Creators,” Merrill said. “The Chantry is granted it’s own building for services, as it deserves. We deserve equal treatment for our worship.”

“E-qual-ity! E-qual-ity!” someone started chanting. More people took it up. 

Aveline glanced around to where Marian and her friends sat. Another girl had joined Marian and Isabela. She was golden-skinned and dark-haired like Marian. Her hair was longer now, falling passed her shoulders in loose waves, but Aveline recognized Bethany. All three women were chanting. Behind them Fenris was not chanting, though he had put his phone away. 

Bethany caught her gaze and waved, smiling. Aveline smiled and gave her a small wave in reply.

After a minute, the chant died down. Merrill said, “I see a lot of human faces in the crowd too. And I hope you will stay to support us.” 

“Yeah!” Marian cheered, holding her sign over her head. A few people turned to look at her, some of the elves looked amused. A few other people cheered too. 

“Thank you,” Merrill said. “And now that I have your attention, the next part of my speech is for you.” She paused a moment. “We are here today to make sure the administration hears our voices. However, even as you stand beside us, I also urge you to think about our history. Ever since the first Tevinter set foot on Arlathan, elves and shemlan have been bound together. You are also products of the violence done to our people. The only difference is you have not been brutalized. You are the children of abusers. So today I ask you to remember that and stand with us, not out of guilt, but because you want to break the cycle of violence.”

From Aveline’s right, someone said, “What bullshit!” 

The sinking feeling coalesced in Aveline’s gut. She turned. 

The speaker was a human student with short hair and a heavy-looking backpack. “You’re still whining about shit that happened thousands of years ago? You elves get nothing but special treatment! So fucking ungrateful! My brother tried to get into KU but he was denied.” Demonstrators turned to glower at the girl. “Maybe if we were a bunch of knife-ears, we’d been given-”

Aveline moved to stand between the student and the crowd, blocking them from seeing each other. “Allow me to escort you across the quad,” she said, staring down at the girl.

The student blinked at Aveline, her mouth still open. Aveline motioned with her right hand, then reached out with her left, as if she intended to put it on the girl’s arm. As she expected, the girl backed up a step. 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” the student said.

Aveline held both palms up, then motioned to the right again, away from the demonstration. “You’re being disruptive to these proceedings. Allow me to escort you across the quad.” She took half a step forward.

The girl backed up again, an outraged look on her face. “I’m not being disruptive-”

“Your use of racially derogatory language toward other students engaging in a group assembly on school grounds violates the student code of conduct. You are being disruptive,” Aveline said firmly. “Allow me to escort you across the quad.” This time she put a hand on the girl’s arm, applying slight pressure to make her turn away from the demonstrators. 

With an outraged huff, the student complied. Aveline let her hand fall to her side when they were several feet away and the girl made no move to cut away and return to the demonstration. When they reached the steps leading to Lower Campus, the girl glared at her. 

“Leave me alone! I’m going,” she snapped, then hesitated. Her gaze dropped to Aveline’s name badge. “Vallen. I’ll remember that.” Before Aveline could reply the student stomped away.

-[---O---]-

Aveline stared out the windows at the darkened parking lot. Her legs churned in a steady jog on a treadmill in the university’s open gym. Sweat beaded her forehead and darkened the collar of her shirt.

The man using the treadmill beside her stepped off, wiping his forehead with a towel. Aveline watched his reflection walk away behind her until he disappeared from sight. Her gaze returned to her own reflection in the dark glass. A red-haired woman surrounded by blackness, running but not moving anywhere. Aveline grimaced. 

The door at the rear of the room opened. “Aveline!” 

She glanced to her right. It was Marian. Marian cut across the room toward her through the mostly unoccupied gym equipment. Aveline slowed the treadmill to an easy walk. In the dark window Marian’s reflection came to stand beside her.

“I didn’t know you worked out here,” Marian said. She was grinning.

“I don’t this late, usually,” Aveline said, panting. She had been unable to settle to anything once she got home after her shift guarding the demonstration ended. “What brings you here?” Marian wore a pair of jeans and a brown, leather vest over a white button-up. Not precisely what Aveline would classify was workout gear. She looked good, as if she were about to go out.

“Me neither. I forgot my water bottle.” Marian gave the room a cursory glance before turning back to Aveline. “Figured I’d come look for it real quick before I met my friends.”

Aveline turned off the treadmill and stepped down. She used the collar of her shirt to dab sweat off her neck and chin. It was an old LPD tee-shirt that had belonged to Wesley. “I'll help you look, if you'd like. The gym’s going to close in an hour anyway.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure I left it by the weights or something.” They started walking over there. 

Aveline sipped from her own water bottle. When they reached the weights, Marian walked around the bench press. Aveline glanced at some of the other equipment. 

“Here it is. I always stick it under the bench and then I forget about it when I get up to do my cool down,” Marian said. She bent and pulled out a disposable plastic bottle, half-filled with water.  _ M. Hawke _ was written across the label in red marker. She returned to Aveline’s side. “Hey, do you want to come with me? It’ll just be my same friends from the protest earlier, and Bethy. We get together and play cards at the Hanged Man once a week.” A fond smile crossed her face. She shifted a little. “And, we didn’t really get the chance to talk after the protest. I was hoping we could catch up. After living through that same week last year.”

Until Marian said that, Aveline had been torn. It was almost a relief to have somewhere to go. But she didn’t want to be social deadweight with the group of strangers Marian was friends with. “Sure, if you’ll give me fifteen minutes to wash up and change.”

Marian flashed her a grin again. “No problem.”

Aveline showered quickly. Her change of clothes were a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top. She eyed herself in the mirror, her red hair tied back in a ponytail with a headband to keep the damp strands out her face. Aveline nodded once, picked up her bag, and went to join Marian. 

“I hope this isn’t too casual,” she said.

Marian took in her attire. She waved her hand. “It’s fine. We’re not really going to a club, just a local tavern. You look great.” 

Aveline shifted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. For a moment she almost imagined Marian’s gaze lingering on her bare arm. “The Hanged Man, right? I don’t know where that is. Do you have transportation?”

Marian blinked. “Yeah, I’m borrowing my sister’s car. The tavern's near where I live.” She turned toward the door. “Just follow me.”

“Right behind you,” Aveline said.

The Hanged Man was near the cheap residential housing behind the university. It was a shabby, wooden building with a giant red dragon graffitied on the wall facing the parking lot. Aveline made sure her bag was stowed out of sight before getting out of her car and locking it. 

When Aveline joined Marian, she pointed at a two-story building at the end of the block. “That’s where Merrill, Isabela, and I live.”

“You don’t live with your family?” 

Marian laughed wryly. “I did. When we moved to Kirkwall we went to live with my uncle. He’s got a trailer in a neighborhood in the old part of Lowtown.” She grimaced. “We were under the impression that he still lived in my grandparents’s house, but that wasn’t true. Mom and Bethany still live with Uncle Gamlen, for now. But he and I kept getting into arguments, so I moved out.” She waved one hand in dismissal as she opened the door with the other. 

The Hanged Man had a high-ceilinged main room with the bar along the left-hand wall. The decor was sturdy, wooden, and stripped down. The high ceiling left the ducts, wiring, and sprinkler system exposed. The hardwood floor that had once been lacquered and golden was scuffed and faded from years of wear. Aveline noted the emergency exits, including the two behind the bar, and turned her attention to the patrons. The place was about half full. People talking in small groups or watching the television that hung over the far end of the bar. An old rock ballad played softly over the speakers. 

Marian paused, craning her head to see the back of the room, then threaded her way through the tables. Aveline followed. Their destination was a large, octagonal table set in a far corner. 

The occupants looked up as they approached. Aveline recognized Isabela, Merrill, and the white-haired elf, Fenris. 

Bethany sprang from her seat as soon as she saw them, and came to give Aveline a hug. It was brief but very tight. “Marian didn’t say she was bringing you to wicked grace night ” she said, shooting her sister a mock hurt look.

“It was a surprise to me too,” Marian said and laughed. She pointed to the people at the table Aveline didn’t recognize. “That’s Anders, and that’s Varric.”

Anders was a human man with long, blond hair, light skin, and assessing eyes. He wore a brown leather jacket and turquoise feather boa, of all things. Because he sat in profile to Aveline, she could see his long legs folded under the table. Aveline hazarded a guess that he would only be a little taller than her when standing.

Varric was a dwarf, also possessing light hair and complexion. His nose looked as if it had been broken once. He wore his red shirt half unbuttoned, exposing a hairy chest. Draped on the back of his chair was a leather duster. He leaned back and grinned at Aveline when Marian introduced him. “Welcome to the Hanged Man. A friend of Hawke’s is always welcome. What can I get you?”

Marian leaned toward her and said in a low voice, “Varric owns the place.”

Aveline glanced back at the bar. “Whiskey, neat, if you please.”

“Hawke, the usual?” Varric asked, standing. 

Marian nodded and slid into a seat next to Anders. Aveline sat down beside her. 

“Deal me in. I’ll be right back,” Varric said and walked toward the bar. 

He returned just in time for the first round of betting, a waiter following with their drinks. Aveline sipped and listened to the others talk, taking in the dynamics of the group. She won the first game. Then proceeded to lose the next two. 

As Isabela crowed with delight and slid their coppers into her pile of winnings, Aveline threw down her cards. Her last hand had been nothing but trash. Out of the corner of her eye, Marian shot her a concerned glance. Aveline reined in her temper, moderating her angry huff into a regretful sigh. Marian wanted her there. Aveline didn’t want Marian to think she was having a bad time. 

“I could use a cigarette,” Isabela said, rising.

“I’ll join you,” Anders said and stood, towering over the table. 

“Anders, I didn’t realize you were a smoker,” Merrill said.

“He’s not,” Fenris said. 

Isabela chuckled.

“Oh! I see,” Merrill said, and blushed. 

Bethany, also pink, covered her mouth with her hands. However, the smile was evident in the crinkled corners of her eyes.

“Just be sure you make it to the alley this time,” Varric called as Anders and Isabela left. 

Fenris got up to order another drink. 

Aveline was just thinking of following him when Merrill said, “I wanted to thank you, Aveline, wasn’t it? For handling that girl who interrupted my speech.”

“Just doing my duty,” Aveline said with a nod.

“Aveline was a cop before, you know,” Marian said, propping her chin on her hand.

“Really? That explains how in control you were,” Merrill said. She smiled. “It’s so refreshing to meet someone in law enforcement who gives us the same treatment as they would a human.”

“The fact that such a thing is a pleasant surprise to you only underscores the problem with that student’s behavior,” Aveline said, grimacing.

“Did she give you any extra trouble?” Marian asked. “It was hard to tell from where we were sitting.”

Aveline shrugged. “The standard I’ll-remember-you garbage. She'll tell her friends about how rude I was but I doubt anything will come of it. But if she does complain…” Aveline paused, remembering the partner who had not been at Wesley’s side. Worse: their old captain, Loghain, who hadn’t done anything about it when she filed a complaint. Her hands curled into tight fists beneath the table. “If she does complain to the department, it may lead to an internal review at worst. Then it’s just a matter of telling the truth and trusting the system to operate as it was intended.”

Marian shifted toward her. “I’m not licensed to give legal counseling yet. But if you ever need help, I’ll be there, Aveline.” Her expression and tone were so fervent, Aveline couldn’t help a small smile. 

“I appreciate it,” she replied and let the tension go.

“How do you two know each other?” Varric asked, his gaze sliding between them. “Are you still in law enforcement, Aveline?”

Aveline and Marian exchanged a look, then Marian turned to her sister. Bethany’s earlier good cheer had dimmed almost at once. She offered Marian a weak smile.

“I used to be,” Aveline said. “I served in the Lothering Police Department until only a few months ago.”

“Aveline was part of the investigation into the mall shooting where our brother died. She took my and Bethany’s statements and helped break the news to our mother. After that she kept us updated on the investigation.” Marian’s gaze met and held Aveline’s. Her lips were parted, ready to go on but waiting for permission.

Aveline shouldered the burden herself, she was used to it. “My husband Wesley was a first responder to the shooting. He was also killed that day.”

Varric blew out a breath, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He glanced at Marian. “It’s a year to the day, isn’t?”

She nodded.

He stood. “I should’ve remembered sooner. Sorry about digging up old pain. I wouldn’t have pried if I realized it was so close to the surface.”

“It’s all right, Varric,” Bethany said. “It’s nice to talk about Carver sometimes, rather than pretend he never existed.”

“Here, here,” Aveline said, her voice quiet.

Marian shifted beside her.

Varric slid Bethany a grin. “I’ll drink to that. Let me get us another round. Hawke, Aveline, you want the same?”

“I’ll take a pint of something bitter,” Aveline said. 

“Another would be great, Varric. Thanks,” Marian said. Once Varric had gone, she turned to Merrill, “What are the Dalish doing next? More demonstrations?”

“Yes, well, that’s what some people think we should do. And we should! I guess I just wonder what else we can do. You saw what happened today. People stayed until the school administrators went home, then about half the people left. What kind of impact is that?” 

“Well, you were able to make your statement, right?” Bethany asked, twirling the contents of her cocktail glass. 

“Yes, but one protest isn’t going to change minds. The administrators barely looked our way. They don’t understand what we’re going through, how our entire culture is being invalidated! I don’t know. I can’t help but feel we need to be more disruptive,” Merrill replied, propping her chin between her hands, her gaze falling to the table.

“That is a good way to get yourself arrested,” Fenris said, tone dark. He dropped back into his chair.

“I said disruptive, not criminal,” Merrill replied, giving him a pointed look. “And I’m fighting for the right of acceptance. The right of  _ our _ people to be as accepted and respected on campus as any human. Besides, Aveline couldn’t arrest me, could you, Aveline?”

Before she could reply, Fenris snapped, “ _ I  _ don’t worship the Creators. And you are a fool if you don’t perceive and understand the systems you are fighting against. Something ostentatious will not change the minds of men and women who have no reason to share their power with people they deem inferior. At best you will be a temporary annoyance, at worst you will be labelled a danger to the campus. University security may not arrest you, but they will call the city guard. And they will put you behind bars.”

Aveline glanced at Marian but she was watching the exchange with a resigned grimace, as if this were not the first time she had heard some form of this argument.

“Not this again,” Varric said returning to the table with the drinks. “I’m just glad Blondie’s preoccupied.” He held up a hand. “Enough activism talk tonight. There’ll always be more work to do, but Daisy’s protest was a success, let’s enjoy the small victory just for tonight.”

Merrill and Fenris both looked away from one another, but they didn't say anything. A minute later Anders and Isabela returned looking slightly mussed but happy, and the card games began anew.

Aveline spent the rest of the evening nursing the pale ale Varric had brought her before switching to water. Marian and her friends drank more. Their talk and laughter became louder and their focus on the wicked grace looser. At last Fenris stood up and announced he was done for the night. 

Aveline glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight. “I should go as well,” she said, pushing her empty glass away. There were few Friday classes, but she needed to work tomorrow.

“Shit, me too,” Marian said. 

“Boo,” Isabela called, not sounding drunk at all. “Are you leaving for adult responsibilities too, Bethany?”

Bethany’s already pink face flushed further. “Yeah, I should probably stop. I need to check my blood sugar.”

“You can do that at the apartment,” Marian said. 

“Of course! You’re always welcome, kitten,” Isabela said, shuffling the deck of cards with artful, efficient movements. “In fact you can even warm up my bed if you’re feeling sleepy.”

Bethany’s blush deepened. 

“Isabela!” Marian said. 

“Just a suggestion.” Isabela winked at Bethany and began dealing out cards again.

“What about you?” Marian asked, turning to Aveline. “Do you need to stay the night?”

“No, I’m fine to drive home. It takes more than a couple to put me under.” Aveline stood. Marian followed, a little too quickly and stumbled against her chair. Aveline gripped her elbow to steady her. “Let me walk you to your apartment.”

“It’s not far,” Marian said.

“Then it will be a short walk.”

Marian blushed. She seemed steady so Aveline let go of her arm. “I gotta pay my tab,” she said. Aveline, Bethany, and Merrill followed her to the bar.

The bartender returned Aveline’s, Marian’s, and Bethany’s credit cards without receipts. “Varric said your drinks were on the house.”

“He didn’t have to do that,” Aveline said, glancing back to where Varric was chatting with Isabela and Anders.

“He didn’t pay my tab,” Merrill said, taking her check.

“I’ll pay for yours, Merrill. One good turn deserves another,” Marian said. While the bartender charged Marian’s card for Merrill’s drinks, she said to Aveline, “Varric’s not the sort of person who likes effusive ‘thank you’s. He’s got a reputation as a jaded cynic to maintain. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to him.”

Aveline glanced back at the table and caught Varric’s eye. She gave him a nod. He nodded in return, a half-smile tucked in the corner of his mouth. Marian paid and the four of them departed. The night air was cool and fresh, the pavement dark and shimmering with moisture in the yellow light of the street lamps. A high ceiling of clouds obscured the sky overhead.

Merrill and Bethany started walking across the street toward the building Marian had pointed out before. Aveline and Marian followed a couple paces behind. Lights were on in the top floor windows. A shadowy figure drifted across one window, then the lights went off.

“Merrill, Isabela, and I live in the first floor apartment. The upstairs is more of a loft. Fenris lives up there. And Anders lives in the basement apartment,” Marian said.

“Is that how you all know each other?”

“More or less. Chance kind of threw us all together and we stuck. Like a collection of bad coppers.” She smiled at the building but her gaze was distant, as if she were lost in thought.

Aveline chuckled. She thought about Marian’s attitude in the bar and at the demonstration. She remembered walking into the interview room to see Marian sitting with her arms around Bethany when they first met. Bethany had been weeping quietly and not looked up when Aveline opened the door. Marian had, her eyes sharp and full of unshed tears. At the time, resignation seemed to settle over Marian like a coat. Aveline remembered reading her in that first moment. Watching as Marian steeled herself for another task to perform, her grief blatant but once more held at bay. Seeing her so at ease now was a beautiful sight to behold.

Marian stopped and turned to her, still smiling. “This is me.” She waved at the front door only a few strides away. Merrill and Bethany waited beside it.

“Thank you, Marian. For inviting me tonight.” 

“Like the romantic heroes of old, I am the veritable soul of gallantry,” Marian said, placing her hand over her heart with an out-sized sweep of her arm. 

“You are certainly something,” Aveline said with a grin. 

“We meet up every week. I know we’d all love to see you again.”

“I should be able to. Thanks, Marian.” She turned to walk back to her car.

“Marian, don’t forget dinner!” Bethany said

“Oh, shit. Wait!” Marian lurched forward, grabbing her arm. Her hand was warm on Aveline’s cool skin. 

Aveline turned back, her hands bracing Marian’s waist. Barely a hand’s width separated them. Marian seemed safe from falling so Aveline let go. However, Marian did not let her hand fall away. Staring into her upturned face, Aveline could not bring herself to break the contact.

“Are you free this weekend? We have family dinners once a week at our uncle’s house. Mother would love to see you,” Marian asked.

“We didn’t think about it until after the protest, otherwise we would have said something sooner,” Bethany said, shooting her sister a wry grin.

“I’ve no wish to intrude on your family gathering.”

“You could never intrude,” Marian replied.

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. Marian gave her the details and they parted.

Aveline lived in a modest, comfortable two bedroom apartment. She dropped her gym bag by the front door and went to her bedroom, pausing only to brush her teeth on the way. The long day was catching up with her. 

As she sat on the edge of her bed, Aveline’s gaze came to rest on the framed picture on her bedside table. She paused, one sock half-off, and picked it up. It had been taken a year after they joined the force. She and Wesley stood side-by-side on the steps of the small, neighborhood chantry in Denerim. They had both worn their dress uniforms for their wedding. Six months later they had been transferred to Lothering. 

Aveline stared at Wesley’s smiling face until it was blurred by tears. She wiped her eyes and set the picture back on the nightstand. “It’s time,” she whispered. Fresh tears slid down Aveline’s cheeks as she finished preparing for bed. Nevertheless, when her crying abated, she fell asleep feeling lighter than she had in a year.

-[---O---]-

Aveline’s knock was just as Marian remembered it. Firm and distinct but not aggressive or insistent. Definitely a policeman’s knock, but without the authoritarian overtones that some police carried.  _ Would Father have liked Aveline too? _ Marian wondered, not for the first time.

“That the person you invited over to  _ my _ house?” Gamlen asked from his slouching seat on the living room recliner.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s singing candygram or one of those people who you owe money to? I’ll answer the door and find out,” she said already striding across the living room.

Aveline stood on the weathered porch. It was warm for fall and she wore a sleeveless button-up and slacks. Her brilliant red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A bottle of wine lay in the crook of her bare arm. Marian envied it.

“Hello, Aveline. Looks like you found the place all right,” Marian said and grinned.

Behind her, Gamlen harrumphed. Marian stepped back to let her in. 

“I did,” Aveline replied cautiously, her gaze flicked over Marian’s shoulder to Gamlen. He had stood and watched them, his arms crossed.

Once Marian shut the door, Aveline handed her the bottle of wine. It was a fine Antivan red. 

Before she could thank Aveline, Gamlen stepped forward and took the wine from her. “At least some of your  _ friends _ can observe proper manners.” 

He disappeared through the small, arched doorway that led to the kitchen. Marian glared after him.

“Is there a problem with me being here?” Aveline asked. 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t invite you if there was.”

Aveline raised a brow. “Wouldn’t you? Somehow I have a feeling you would make any problem disappear, if there were one.”

Leandra entered the room, a gentle smile on her face. She came forward, arms extended. “Officer Vallen, it’s such a pleasure to see you again.” She hugged Aveline who cast Marian a slightly frantic look over Leandra's shoulder as she gingerly returned the embrace. Marian winked and Aveline’s nervous expression morphed into amused exasperation. 

“Don’t mind my younger brother. He’s still not used to having so many people living underfoot,” Leandra said as they parted.

“Please, call me Aveline. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Messere Hawke,” Aveline said.

Leandra’s smile widened, making her look happier than Marian had seen her in some time. “Then you must call me Leandra. Come, we've prepared a hearty Fereldan dinner.”

To Marian’s relief, Gamlen was mostly quiet as they dined, drinking the wine Aveline had brought. If she angled her chair, it was almost possible to pretend he wasn't there. 

Her mother was in full hostess mode. Alternately verifying that Aveline had enough to eat and drawing Marian and Bethany into conversation.

“What brought you to Kirkwall, Aveline?” Bethany asked. Marian’s gaze fixed on Aveline seated across from her. She had wondered that as well but suspected it had to do with Wesley, which was why she hadn’t asked. Marian swallowed a mouthful of food, choking it passed the sudden lump of guilt in her throat.  _ Buck up, Hawke. It’s pointless to envy a dead man because his wife loves him. That’s what married people are supposed to do. _ She repressed a sigh.

Aveline set down her knife and fork. “You might remember, Wesley had a partner.”

“Rendon Howe, wasn’t it? Something of a favorite within the department?” Leandra said. 

Aveline nodded. Her red brows furrowed slightly and her voice took on a hard edge. “He should have been there when Wesley went into that mall. I didn’t find out until long after the fact, but he wasn’t. When I brought the matter before our captain he said Howe was acting within protocol. He buried the report and did nothing when he should have acted. I couldn’t stay at a department that so undervalued the lives of its officers, so I left. Kirkwall University was the first job offer I got, so I came here.” 

Her posture was so still and tense. So different from the relaxed but ready way Aveline held herself. Marian fought the urge to reach across the table and take Aveline’s hand in her own. The impulse was a shock of deja vu. Marian remembered the first time she had visited Aveline in the Lothering police station. Aveline had stood bowed over her desk, head down as she read a file. She had looked so strong and beautiful, standing with her hands planted on the desktop. However, as Marian approached she had seen the weariness and sorrow in her form, like cracks in a statue. In that moment, she had longed to hold Aveline, shore up those cracks so they wouldn’t spread. 

She hadn’t done anything like that at the time, of course. Aveline had just lost her husband. During those awful days, Marian craved Aveline’s plainspoken, straightforward kindness like a port in a storm. It wasn’t until that day she visited the police station, however, that she realized she wanted more than a friend. Seeing Aveline at the protest had brought all those feelings back, as fresh as the day Marian first felt them.

Leandra’s eyes were wet but she blinked the tears away. “That must have been hard. And you had no family here at all to help ease your way?”

“No, my parents are dead.”

“I never realized. I’m so sorry,” Marian said in a low voice. Bethany echoed the sentiment.

Aveline smiled ruefully at her. “It’s not information I lead with very often.”

Because she wasn’t a coward with a crush, Leandra covered Aveline’s hand with hers. “After everything you did for us, Aveline. You’ll always be welcome under our roof.”

Aveline’s beautiful green eyes filled with tears. She swallowed. In the corner of Marian’s eye, Gamlen shifted forward in his seat. She gave his foot a hard nudge. He jumped and glared at her.

The others glanced at Gamlen. He mumbled something about water and got up. Bethany raised a brow at Marian but said nothing. Aveline cleared her throat. 

“And I remember all the casserole dishes you or Marian brought, before and after Wesley’s funeral. Until you moved.” Aveline’s eyes met Marian’s briefly before she returned her attention to Leandra. Marian’s insides went fluttery. “You’re too kind.”

As Gamlen returned to the table, Aveline spoke again, “Marian said you grew up here, Leandra?”

Leandra smiled. “I did, until I eloped with Malcolm. He’d been imprisoned briefly for a crime he didn’t commit. My parents didn’t want me to marry an ex-felon, no matter how innocent he was.” She shook her head. “Unfortunately the old Amell mansion is tied up in a legal quagmire at the moment.” 

Leandra didn’t look at her brother. Marian cast him a sidelong glance. Gamlen’s head was lowered his head over his plate as he doggedly forked up chunks of turnip and onion. 

Bethany caught her eye and smiled resignedly. Marian understood. Gamlen wasn’t causing a scene so Marian wouldn’t harp. She turned to Aveline and said, her tone nonchalant, “That’s where I come in. I’m determined to restore my family’s fortunes, like the heroes of old.”

“With my help,” Bethany said.

“Those degrees better amount to something, considering the cost,” Gamlen muttered into his cup.

Gamlen!” Leandra hissed.

Marian’s magnanimous feelings popped like a soap bubble. “Isn’t it fortunate, then, that you don’t have to pay for it, Uncle?” she said. 

“What do you do, for money, Marian? If you’ll pardon my asking,” Aveline asked quickly. 

“Not at all!” Marian replied, leaning forward. “I TA for one of the professors and run errands for one of the local law firms, like an assistant's gopher, or something. Usually I serve summons to court and stuff like that. Though I’ve been known to make the occasional coffee run.” She grinned. 

“Maker, where do you find the time?” Aveline asked.

Marian laughed. “I don’t. I’m just a well-oiled machine. But it’ll be worth it in the end. At least that’s what I tell myself when I get up at five o’clock every morning.”

After dinner and dessert, Aveline insisted, despite Leandra’s protests, on helping cleanup. During this time, Gamlen disappeared. Marian got to stand side-by-side with Aveline as they rinsed the dishes and loaded the decrepit dishwasher.  _ Maybe it is bad manners _ , Marian thought as she gave Aveline a wet glass and their fingers touched for the third time. _ But this is both pathetic and worth it. _

“What sort of law do you hope to practice? Inheritance, to help with your family’s home?” Aveline asked. 

Marian started. The wet cup slipped from her grasp. 

“Careful!” Aveline caught the cup and set it in the rack. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking. Um, you asked about law. I was planning on being a public defender.”

Aveline straightened and stared at her. “Really? You’d defend criminals?”

“I would defend people. Some who might be guilty and some who might be innocent.” Marian’s hands tightened around the plate she was rinsing. “People like my father who was sentenced and served time for a crime he didn’t commit. Even after he was cleared and released from prison, it followed him his entire life, Aveline.”

Aveline took the plate from her and set it in the rack. At last she said, “I think I understand what you mean.” Her expression softened into something gentle and rueful. “A system that does not dispense justice is not just.”

The knot of tension in Marian’s stomach loosened. She felt giddy, like she might laugh or kiss Aveline. Instead Marian nudged Aveline with her elbow. “That’s why they need people like you and me, right? Two seekers of justice in an unjust world!”

She was rewarded with Aveline’s soft laughter.

When they were finished with the dishes, Marian walked Aveline to her car. “Mother was serious, you know. About the standing invitation to family dinner.” They reached the driver’s side door and turned to face one another. “And about the other thing, if you ever need anything, you can lean on us.”

“Thank you, Marian. I’m truly touched by your family’s kindness and generosity.”

“We don’t forget our friends.” Marian grinned and crossed her arms beneath her breasts. The strong lines of her cheekbones and chin illuminated by the warm, yellow porch light. “And you make it very easy,” Marian added, voice soft.

Aveline shook her head, but she was smiling. For a moment they simply lingered.

“Same goes for you, you know,” Aveline said. “You’ve got a lot on your plate. If you ever need help. You know where to find me.” 

“It’s all right. I-”

Aveline shook her head. Marian shut up. Aveline pointed at her and said, “That’s what friends are for, right? We take care of one another.”

Marian blushed. Even her ears felt hot, though she hoped that maybe the shadows hid her face. “I’m not particularly religious, but I thank the Maker for putting us in each other’s paths again,” she said and uncrossed her arms. “Now, I should let you go. I have a lesson plan to review for tomorrow. Goodnight, Aveline.”

“Goodnight, Marian,” Aveline replied, looking a little pink herself.

-[---O---]-

In the weeks that followed, Marian filled in absences in Aveline’s life she hadn’t realized were there before. Or, she reflected on one of the few mornings when Marian wasn’t working out with her, perhaps she had simply gotten used to a life that was emptier after Wesley’s death. Not that she had ever needed Wesley to define herself as a person. But they had fit together like two halves of a locket, mourning the loss of that parity was natural. 

Aveline stopped her bicep curls--she had lost count. She shook her head and went to the treadmills. 

Wesley was gone now. All his things had finally been packed except for the framed photograph of him in his dress uniform and the flag they had given her after his funeral. Aveline gripped the handrails of the treadmill, her knuckles turning bloodless. Sweat trickled down her forehead and into the corner of her eye. She blinked it away. Wesley had believed in the Maker. He would be with Him now, where he belonged. 

Her phone beeped. Aveline slowed the treadmill to a stop and went to the locker room to clean up and change. She belonged at work.

Donnic and Brennan were chatting with the receptionist when Aveline walked into the office. Their talk faltered as they caught sight of her. Donnic’s brows contracted a moment before Brennan spoke again. 

Aveline eyed them, a slight frown on her face. Neither would meet her gaze. She approached.

“Good morning, Vallen” Brennan said, voice bright.

Aveline nodded to them before directing her attention to Donnic. She liked Brennan’s spunk but Donnic was the closest person she would consider a friend at work. “Good morning. Has something happened?”

Donnic grimaced. “Captain Jevan wants you in his office right away, Aveline. Apparently there was a complaint.”

-[---O---]-

Marian’s cell phone vibrated as she knocked on the front door. She fumbled it out. It was from Bran, the professor she TAed for. “Shit.”

The door opened, revealing a dwarf man who looked to be about her age. “Yeah?” he asked.

Marian stuffed the phone back into her pocket. “Are you Iwan Gilcras?” Her phone buzzed once, the call had gone to voicemail.

“Yeah.”

She tugged an envelope out of her messenger bag. “You’ve been served.”

The dwarf snatched the envelope from her and opened it. “Sodding blighter!” he yelled.

Marian was already walking away. She pulled out her phone and opened the voicemail. Bran was out sick and canceling class for the day. Marian blew out a breath and smiled.  _ Thank you, stomach ulcers _ , she thought.  _ Now, do I pull an extra two hours at the firm or do I bury myself that grad work? _ Marian bit her lip.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and unlocked her bike. The phone vibrated again. It was a text.

**Aveline: Sorry, I know you’re busy but can I talk to you when you have a moment?**

Marian’s buoyant mood soared. She typed back:  **Class was canceled. I’m free for lunch**

She set her cellphone on the seat of her bike as she put on her helmet. Aveline’s reply popped up:  **That’s perfect. Thank you.** They arranged for a place and time, then Marian mounted her bike and set off for the nearest bus stop that would put her on the number two. 

In the weeks since Aveline reentered her life, Marian tried to make time for her when she could. That was easy for the most part. Aveline was an orderly sort of person, so the weekly scheduled meet-ups for wicked grace and family dinner worked for her too. Marian had also tailored her workout schedule to coordinate with Aveline’s where possible. 

Marian smiled as she crested a hill and coasted down. Morning workouts with Aveline were her favorite part week. They talked before, during, and after about work and Lothering and law enforcement. Aveline gave smart, practical advice. Marian got to make her laugh. She thought about the way the corners of Aveline’s eyes crinkled when she smiled. How beautiful and strong she was. Aveline's soft hands cupping her upper arms as she spotted for Marian while she lifted on the bench press…Marian braked, her bike’s tires skidding against the concrete. She’d overshot the bus stop by twelve feet. Marian walked her bike to the stop. She pulled out her water bottle and took a gulp, then pressed the cool plastic to her blushing cheek.

Isabela had noticed the crush first.  _ After last week’s wicked grace night she flounced into Marian’s room, sprawled out on her bed and asked, “So, is it the red hair or the muscles?” _

_ Marian’s stomach sank. She continued typing and replied as casually as possible, “What are you talking about?” _

_ Isabela extended a leg and nudged the arm of Marian’s desk chair with her toe. “You know, kitten. Officer Vallen. You get so starry-eyed whenever she’s around I could chart passage across the Amaranthine Ocean using your eyes alone.” _

_ Since Isabela had in fact crewed a sailboat across the Amaranthine Ocean by herself, Marian knew she was only exaggerating a little. She spun in her chair to face Isabela. “Yeah, I like Aveline. More than just a friend.”  _

_ Isabela grinned. _

_ “But you can’t say anything!” _

_ “What are you, twelve?” _

_ “She just lost her husband. A husband she loved. And she’s a friend to my mother and sister too. I don’t want to lose her because I rush a confession.” _

_ Isabela shrugged. “Suit yourself. Just remember next time you stare yearningly at her when you think no one’s looking, it doesn’t have to be this way.” _

The bus arrived. Marian shook Isabela’s advice from her mind. Isabela wasn’t a delicate feelings type of person, it was all or nothing with her.  _ I’ll confess when the time is right _ , she reminded herself as she secured her bike to the bus’s rack.  _ It’s just not that time yet. _

Aveline was already sitting at a table for two in the rear corner of the cafe when Marian walked in. She stared down into a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. When the door closed behind Marian with an audible click, she looked up. There was tension across her shoulders and a faint furrow between her brows. Aveline smiled, her posture relaxing. 

“Hello Marian, thanks for meeting me.”

“I always have time for you, Aveline,” Marian replied as she took the opposite seat.

Aveline chuckled. “I doubt that, you barely have time to sleep. But I appreciate it all the same.”

The server came over and poured Marian a cup of coffee. They ordered. Once he left Aveline watched as Marian luxuriated in a long, slow sip of coffee, a faint smile on her face. “I missed you this morning.”

Marian nearly inhaled her coffee. She coughed then took another drink. “l’ve never felt so wanted. Between you, the firm, and my professors, I must be the most popular woman in Kirkwall.” 

Aveline chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

“I would have been there, but Bartrand’s got this big case he’s working on,” Marian said. “They called me in early to help fetch and carry and comb through discovery.”

“I know. That wasn’t meant to be a complaint. Just...an observation.” Aveline took a sip from her cup. 

“Is that why you texted about lunch? You missed me that much?” Marian grinned cheekily.

Aveline laughed again, then her rosy expression fell away. Marian’s buoyant mood faltered. “I won't deny, I wanted to see you when I got the news. There’s been a complaint about me with the vice provost’s office,” Aveline said.

“What? Why? Who would complain about you?” Marian set her mug down.

“That student I escorted from the protest. She says I harassed and threatened her. There’s to be an internal review.”

Marian gaped. “She’s lying! You were keeping the peace. She was being a bigot. You were doing your job. Anyone would attest to that.”

“I know.” Aveline sighed. “For now, all I can hope for is that the process works and justice is done.”

“You’ve got to do more than that. You’ve got to fight,” Marian replied.

The server came with their food. Once he left Aveline said, “I know. That’s why I texted you. I understand you’re not able to give legal advice yet, but I hope you might be able to help.” Her fingers clenched and unclenched around the handle of her fork. “My captain, Jeven, is unhappy with this. I won’t repeat what he said about the protest itself, but he’s angry that I brought attention to the campus police by my actions. I don’t think he’ll support me in this review.”

“But you're one of his people. You weren't out of line. He should be sticking up for you.”

“You're right, he should.” Aveline stabbed a bite of her food. 

“Do you think this is about racism from the higher ups? Do they want to use you to discredit the protests? Or is it flaws in the system?” 

“I  _ think _ it's a working system with a few flawed people in it who are doing their best to manipulate it for selfish reasons,” Aveline said, her voice firm. “While I've no doubt Jeven does not care whether Dalish elves are given a place to worship or not, it is in his best interests to run campus security with the appearance of minimum incidents.”

Marian sipped her coffee, her mind racing. She pulled a legal pad and pen out of her backpack, edging her plate to the side. “Okay, start from the beginning. Tell me anything you can remember and everything you know about the process.” She flipped to a blank page and wrote Aveline's name at the top.

When Aveline didn’t say anything, Marian looked up. Aveline was eyeing her little uncertainly. “Is something wrong?”

“No...Marian, you don't have to worry about this right this moment. Let's enjoy our lunch first at least.”

“Well, since we're on the subject. I don't want to overlook anything.”

“You needn't worry. My recall sharp is as a sword blade. Don't let my problems ruin your lunch.” She smiled. 

Marian’s gaze shift from her legal pad to her plate. Her stomach rumbled. Aveline let out a soft laugh, turning her head away as if she meant to hide it. Marian chuckled and shoved her legal pad aside. “Alright, you've convinced me.”

-[---O---]-

“What brings you here, Ace?” 

Marian looked up as Varric joined her at the bar. “Isabela has a friend over. I came for some quiet.”

Varric whistled softly, then laughed. “Whatcha working on?” 

Marian glanced down at her legal pad. It was full of the notes she'd taken during her lunch with Aveline. Leaving out the details, she summarized Aveline's problem. “I really want to help her, Varric. She deserves justice.”

He nodded and rubbed his chin. “Aveline's one of those rare idealists who really lives by her convictions.”

“She's one of the best people I know. And she's been failed by the system once before. I'd do anything to spare her that pain again.” Marian propped head in her hands, staring down at her notes.

“I like her too.” When Marian glanced at him, he winked. Her face got hot. “You know,” he said, “you're pretty well-connected to a lawyer.”

“This is just a disciplinary hearing, not a trial. But employees are allowed representation, if they want.”

“And having a lawyer in her corner would tip the scales in Aveline's favor. I may have avoided the family business, but I picked up enough of the instinct to know that much. I'm sure Bartrand owes you at least one favor by now.”

Marian nodded, but didn't say anything. She'd been saving up her goodwill with Bartrand to help get the deed to the Amell mansion back. But that would still be years until she passed the bar exam.

“If you need help calling it in, let me know. I've got your back, Hawke.”

-[---O---]-

Several weeks later, Aveline found herself sitting in the reception area at Tethras & Associates. When her train of thought started questioning how she let Marian convince her this was a good idea, Aveline quashed it.  _ Enough! Either you trust her judgement or not _ , she told herself. 

She heard the click of hard-soled shoes against hardwood. “Aveline.” It was Marian. She wore a smile, a pair of black slacks and faded blue button-up. “I came to take you to Bartrand’s office.”

Aveline smiled back, her nerves calming a moment at seeing her. She rose and followed Marian through a white-washed hall hung with dwarven tapestries. They stopped outside a door labeled “B. Tethras”. Marian touched Aveline's hand, squeezing it once. She knocked. When a voice called for them to enter, she cast Aveline a smile over her shoulder before opening the door. Her hand slid from Aveline's, leaving her feeling bereft. 

Bartrand Tethras was a bearded, blue-eyed version of his brother who wielded his cunning like a knife. He had none of Varric's cheer or warmth. He was just the sort of lawyer Aveline had learned to hate when she was a police officer. The meeting was quick. He summarized the brief Marian had written and coached Aveline on their strategy and how she should conduct herself under questioning next week.

When it was over, Bartrand shook her hand. “Thank you for your help,” Aveline said.

“No problem at all,” he replied. To Marian, he said, “See Serrah Vallen to the door. We'll discuss our arrangement tomorrow.”

Marian smiled sweetly. “Of course.” She did not look at Aveline. Once the door to Bartrand's office was closed, she said, “I'm done for the day. If you don't mind waiting, I'll walk out with you.”

A few minutes later they stood alone in the elevator. Aveline asked, “What was he talking about?”

Marian fiddled with the hem of her blazer. “Bartrand has a lot of reasons for his business decisions. If we win, and we will, it'll make the firm look good. But it also gave me the opportunity to move up in the firm. Bartrand's going to sponsor me in getting my PI certification. He'll pay for the fees, all I need to do is pass the test.”

Aveline stared at her. Then she stabbed the button to take them back up to Tethras & Associates. 

“What are you doing?” Marian asked, looking at her for the first time since they'd left the meeting. 

“Going up to tell Serrah Tethras that I don't need his help after all and that he's to release you from your obligation.”

They reached the bottom floor. The door opened and Aveline pressed the “Door Close” button. 

Marian jabbed the “Door Open” button. “You can't do that, Aveline. You need the help.” The elevator dinged and the door opened again. 

Aveline pressed “Door Close”, holding the button down. The door slid closed. “I wanted a friend's support. Like Donnic volunteering to testify for me. I didn't ask to get a man like Bartrand involved. And I certainly didn't ask you to indenture yourself for me.”

Marian’s hand halted above Aveline's, her eyes going wide. Then she shook her head and smiled in a conciliatory manner. “It's not indenturedness. It's a new skill and it'll be helpful in the long run. You don't need to worry about me. You have enough to bear.”

Aveline grasped Marian's shoulders, turning her so they were face to face. “I can bear it. You, Marian Hawke, take on too much. You need to learn to say ‘no’ sometimes, or at least to ask for help.” As the words left her mouth, Marian’s expression became open and vulnerable. The shell of humor and nonchalance fell away. Aveline wanted to close the slight space between them and draw her into her arms, run her fingers through Marian’s soft, short hair, and press their foreheads together until the world felt a little less fragile.

“So do you,” Marian said, her voice quiet. “Aveline, you’re one of the best people I know. I could never say ‘no’, not if I knew I could help you. Don't you understand, I- I don’t want you to feel alone.”

“I haven’t,” Aveline said. “Since the day I met you. You never have to worry about that.”

A deep blush suffused Marian’s face, then her eyes closed. The elevator halted and opened. Marian’s eyes snapped open, she gripped Aveline’s elbows. Her fingers curled under the short sleeves of Aveline’s blouse; grip not bruising but strong. A fierce, tender, desperate look crossed her face as she stared into Aveline’s eyes. Aveline was rooted to the spot, a warm, aching, light feeling filling her chest. Eventually, the elevator door slid shut.

“I want this, Aveline. It’s a lot, altogether. But I want it, PI certification is a useful skill that will help me later, and a sleepless night or two is worth it to help you keep your job. Using Bartrand's skills makes this disciplinary hearing a sure thing. Please, let me help you in this way.”

“And if you burn out?”

Marian took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling under Aveline’s hands as she exhaled. “Will you help me so I don’t?”

Absently, Aveline rubbed Marian’s shoulders. She nodded. “Have you had the chance to eat dinner yet?”

-[---O---]-

Aveline bent and checked on the chicken pot pie through window in the oven. It was nearly done. Out in her living room, she heard Marian walking around. Aveline straightened and refilled her wine glass. She’d almost forgotten what it was like to have her home feel full again. Her stomach felt tight but she couldn’t tell if that was from giddiness or nerves.  _ What do I have to be nervous about, it’s just Marian? _ She pressed her lips together. Picking up the bottle she went out into the living room.

Marian stood by one of the floor to ceiling shelves that had been built into the apartment. Aveline had stacked them with books, knick-knacks, potted plants, and photos. Marian was looking at some pictures, her shirt-sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows, wine glass cupped in one palm. The fizzy feeling in Aveline’s stomach grew and she couldn’t help but smile.  _ I’d love to see her like this every day _ , she thought, a sweet ache filling her chest.  _ Unless _ …Then she thought of Marian’s blushes, and her half-formed words in the elevator, the lingering touches. Aveline’s cheeks got hot and she shook her head slightly.  _ I’m such a fool. _

-[---O---]-

In death, Marian remembered Wesley as pale and solemn. But in life, Wesley had been a handsome, dark-haired man with gentle eyes. At least that's how he looked in the portrait on Aveline's bookshelf. Aveline's apartment was pretty and very neat. But Aveline had clearly made it her own.

“ _ Ahem.  _ More wine?” 

Marian dragged her eyes from the photograph of Wesley to see Aveline holding up the bottle. Aveline's cheeks were pink, from the warmth of the oven, no doubt. It was really cute.

“Maker, yes.” Once her glass was refilled Marian tossed back half of it. Before she could lose her nerve she said, “Wesley was a handsome man. I’m a little surprised you don’t have more pictures up of the two of you.” She eyed her wine.

Aveline was silent a moment. When she spoke her voice was soft. “I did have more, but, I put them away a few months ago. I decided it was time.”

“What do you mean?” Marian’s gaze rose to Aveline's face, searching. Her heart was pounding.

Aveline fidgeted, but she didn't look away. “If there's anything I’ve learned from loss, the human heart isn’t made to live in perpetual grief. It retains its capacity to love in spite of the hurt, or, perhaps even because of it. I loved Wesley and I miss him, but he’s at peace now. It was time I let him rest and let my heart find love again.”

“You’ve...You’re in love?” Marian's voice sounded fragile and high in her own ears.  _ Is it that man Donnic, her friend from work? _

A deep red blush was spreading across Aveline’s face, over her ears, and down her neck. “Yes, I am, Marian Hawke.”

“With who?”

Aveline blinked, staring at her.

Several moments passed. Marian’s eyes went wide. “With me, not Donnic?” she exclaimed. “I didn't know you liked women. What about Wesley?

“Donnic?” Aveline's eyebrows rose. “No. Donnic's a good friend, but I don't care for him the way I care for you.” Aveline swallowed, her gaze dropped to the bottle and wine glass in her hands. “It took me a while to figure it out but, you feel the same way, don't you?”

Marian's glass clinked as she set it on the nearest shelf. Her heart was in her throat. “Yes, by the Maker, I've been in love with you for a long time. But Wesley only died over a year ago. I didn't want to presume or- or push you away. How did you know?”

Aveline laughed and smiled softly, the corners of eyes crinkling in that way Marian loved. “You say it all the time, even when you say other words.” She blushed and looked down, her hand tightening around the neck of the bottle of wine.

Marian stepped forward and curled her fingers under Aveline's chin, lifting it so their gazes meet. Aveline was still red as a beet. Her hand and the solid, smooth curves of the wine bottle pressed between their bodies. “Well, I rather like the way the actual words sound too. If you don't mind hearing them.”

“They've always had a nice ring to them,” Aveline murmured. 

“I love you, Aveline,” Marian said and leaned in.

Aveline’s mouth was wide and soft and she tasted faintly like the wine, but she didn’t shy away from kissing Marian back. 

When they parted Aveline whispered, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> (Michelle and I have a few more stories planned for this universe so give me a follow for eventual updates!)


End file.
